An Essential Discovery
by succubitches
Summary: Tamsin might not have the memories of her past life, but her instant attraction to the missing doctor compels her to go out in search of Lauren.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three weeks since she had been reborn, but Tamsin's memories still escaped her. The worst part was being unaware of whether or not the memories would return. She had experienced flashes of colours or sounds which would then leave her with the emptiness of a blank mind. These forgotten fixations would leave this weight on her chest, building up anger that must have been from her past lives.

One thing that stuck in her mind was that blonde. The one circled in red ink, which Dyson insisted he had to find. The one Dyson was putting all his police efforts to find which included letting Tamsin help. He allowed her to highlight information on possible sightings and even let her create a map to showcase all her findings. She was clearly important to someone, but Tamsin was not sure who.

Something was different about Lauren. Seeing that picture triggered something in her. An overwhelming need to protect the young doctor, despite needing protection herself, was activated in the Valkyrie. Tamsin knew there must have been strong feelings between the two blondes, although she was unsure of whether the emotions were negative or positive.

Tamsin was sure of one thing: Lauren Lewis was one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen.

Tamsin knew that she was Dyson's partner in her last life, which made finding Lauren her responsibility too. If she was going to _actually_ help find her, Tamsin had to find some leads of her own.

She looked her map, which contained hundreds of pushpins, to figure out the best location to start looking. Choosing the biggest cluster of pins, Tamsin headed out to the countryside, with Lauren's picture crumpled in her right hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk was longer than Tamsin expected. She was grateful one of her past lives knew how to read a map, but was unaware that the map was that much smaller than real life. Her three-week-old self had assumed she would be similar in size to the needle marks in the map created by the pushpins. But after she had taken 50 steps to make it to the next block, as opposed to the 4 created by the pushpins, she realized it would take longer than she had expected.

Thoroughly exhausted and sweaty, she finally found her destination, a small diner which was literally in the middle of nowhere. Using the lights created by passing cars, she followed the shoulder of the road until she made it to the entrance.

The diner was bright but empty. Only one other guest was there, sitting on a bar stool reading a thick book and nursing coffee. Tamsin sat down beside the patron and waited until a scruffy haired teen greeted her.

"What can I get you?" asked the teen, "We have all day breakfast."

"Um, well I was just wondering if you knew this woman." Tamsin held out the paper with Lauren's picture. She placed the paper down and smoothed out all the wrinkles "She went missing and I'm helping my police friend find her."

The teen looked down at the photo. "_I_ haven't seen her but I'm new. Let me grab Ronald."

The teen waiter returned with an overweight man covered in grease. His oily hair was under a hairnet, and he smelled of sour milk. He looked down at the photo, which laid on the counter in front of Tamsin.

"She worked here. She had red hair though." He said through a clenched jaw and blink slowly. Tamsin was unsure of whether or not he was going to continue.

"Do you know where she is?" Tamsin asked slowly, hoping he would be more help.

"Nah, she ran out at the start of a shift a couple weeks ago and never came back. I just assumed her and another waitress ran away together. I got some real 'lesbo' vibes from those two."

"Oh," Tamsin was feeling defeated. Her lead ended up nowhere, and she didn't know where to go next. The thought of Lauren with another person made her stomach flip. "Did anything weird happen when she left?"

"I saw something weird," the reading patron set down his book. "I saw a car pick up a redheaded hitchhiker and then speed off. It was like two weeks ago, could be her."

This bit of information put a smile on Tamsin's face. "Oh thank you so much," Tamsin shrieked and hugged him. "You are _the_ best! Which way did the car go?"

"Towards the city." The patron answered avoiding another unexpected hug. Tamsin pulled out a pink highlighter from her pocket and flipped over Lauren's picture. In her childish handwriting she wrote: 'kidnapped in car going back to city, probably'.

She smiled at the three men in front of her. "Thank you so much! You were very helpful. You should come to the Dal 'cause my friend Kenzi will give you cheezies." She stood up from the stool, "I got to go now, see you later!"

Tamsin practically ran home she was so happy. When she entered the clubhouse it was after 3 am, and Kenzi was pacing the living room dialing frantically on her iPhone.

"TAMSIN, where have you been?" Kenzi breathed a sigh of relief and placed her phone to her ear.

"I'm being a detective! I know where Lauren is!" Tamsin thought a moment, "well, kind of."

"I found her," Kenzi spoke into her phone, "Tam-Tams decided to become a detective." She paused a moment. "Yeah, she fine, ok bye." Kenzi turned to face Tamsin. "Don't ever run off again, we've been searching for you everywhere."

"Why? I was in a diner. Lauren worked there. I'm finding her because Dyson can't." a smirk crept across Tamsin's face. "I think she might need me." Tamsin pulled Lauren's picture out of her pocket and flipped it over to show Kenzi her pink handwriting. "See, she was kidnapped."

Bo and Dyson entered the clubhouse. "For Christ sake Tamsin. Where did you go?" Bo asked, pulling Tamsin into a hug. "We thought you were taken again."

Tamsin looked at Dyson. She had the biggest smile on her face. "I'm just doing your job." She winked at the wolf. "No need to thank me. I going to sleep now, goodnight." Tamsin ran upstairs, skipping every other step and practically passed out as soon and she landed on her makeshift bed. Hopefully detecting wasn't always this tiring.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Tamsin woke up, she went downstairs and saw Bo, Dyson, and Kenzi sitting on the couch watching the Discovery Channel. Bo and Dyson had coffee mugs in their hands, while Kenzi had a slice of leftover pizza. Her empty mug sat on the coffee table with 3 pizza crusts inside. Tamsin skipped over to the couch and squeezed in between Kenzi and Dyson.

"I need some help on the case I'm working," She turned to Dyson and she picked up a discarded crust. "I can't remember where… _you know who _lives, and I think I should check her apartment."

"There is no way you are going off on your own again," Bo leaned forward in front of Dyson to look at Tamsin. Tamsin took a large bite out of the crust. "You don't even remember who you are."

Quickly swallowing, Tamsin replied rolling her eyes. "Um excuse me, but last time I checked, you weren't my mother. And besides, I am a full grown Fae, kind of."

"Oh great," Kenzi chuckled as she tossed the next crust into the mug in front of her, "she's entered her rebellious faze."

"Well I _am_ doing you a favour," She gave a threating look to both Kenzi and Dyson. "But if you want, you can find L-."

Before she could finish saying Lauren's name Dyson interrupted, "Come here," he said as he grabbed her arm and stood up, pulling Tamsin along with him. When they were far enough away from the oblivious Bo he continued. "I'll tell you where she lives as long and you don't let Bo find out I've lost her, promise."

"I promise I won't tell Bo you lost Lauren," she answered, almost mockingly. Dyson walked towards the kitchen and grabbed an old receipt and a pen. Using the palm of his hand, he wrote down the address and handed it to Tamsin.

"Please don't do anything stupid," Dyson practically begged.

"Oh come on," Tamsin replied. "You've got to trust me. I am a professional Valkyrie. I'll be fine." Turning away from Dyson, she ran upstairs to change clothes and grab all her detective 'equipment'.

When she had her picture of Lauren and her favourite pink highlighter tucked into her favourite blue leather jacket, she headed back downstairs towards the exit. "See ya," she shouted and headed out the door.

When she arrived at the apartment, she searched the usual suspects for a spare key. Both the doormat and the suspicious looking rock outside came up empty. 'Who keeps a rock by their door if it doesn't have a key in it,' Tamsin thought, 'especially if your door is inside?'

Pulling two bobby-pins from her hair, Tamsin decided she was going to jimmy the lock. Inserting the first bobby pin in, Tamsin noticed it was already unlocked. She dropped the bent hair pins onto the ground. "No wonder she got kidnapped, who leaves there door unlocked?" Tamsin said to empty air as she opened the door.

When she walked inside, it felt as though something had punch her in the stomach. She was remembering something. She had been here before, lived here, she was certain. Tamsin remembers walking down the opened staircase in only a light blue robe while she scooped spoonfuls of cereal into her mouth. One thing she couldn't remember was whether Lauren was with her.

Unsure of what to do now that she was inside, Tamsin walked towards a large white computer sitting on a large white desk. Another image flashed into her mind. She sat on this desk while Lauren was in the chair beside her. She was flirting and telling Lauren how she kissed Bo, but Lauren didn't see her playful tone. Lauren slapped her. 'Was this before or after I lived here?' Tamsin wondered.

Tamsin wiggled the mouse until the home screen came up. Cursing that the doctor locked her computer but not her front door, Tamsin pulled the chair back to allow her to sit. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a red file on the floor. As she picked it up, she noticed it contained a sheet of paper.

Opening the folder, a large portrait of a short haired, brunette Lauren stared back. 'A wanted fugitive,' Tamsin thought, 'She really can't catch a break.'

She was about to flip the page over when Lauren's front door opened. Tamsin quickly hid under the table. "I thought I would find you here Tamsin," A smooth female voice that Tamsin slightly recognized called out. Tamsin stood up from her terrible hiding place.

"How do I know you?" Tamsin asked looking at the brunette in front of her. She was terrified.

"You used to work for me, before you got yourself killed, remember? It's me, Evony" The Morrigan walked towards Tamsin.

"Wait, how did you know I'd come here?" Tamsin asked. She began picking at the cuticles around her nails and biting her lower lip.

"You always had a soft spot for the Sunshine Gang. I knew even in your next life you would still help them." The Morrigan said, flicking her wrist beside her. A crooked smile began to grow on her face. "And I can help you."

"Really! You can?" Tamsin fear faded away as she jumped excitedly. A large smile spread across her face. "Do you know who took Lauren?"

"Not exactly," Evony shrugged. Tamsin expression softened. "But I do know where she's being held."

"Please, please, please, tell me," Tamsin begged with her hands on the Morrigan's shoulders, practically shaking the dark Fae in front of her.

"One condition," Evony grabbed Tamsin's hands off of her shoulders and placed them by her sides. "Tell Bo the Morrigan needs see to her."

"Sounds good," Tamsin answered puckering her lips into a closed mouth smile. "Now, where's Lauren?"

"She's in a barn a few blocks from here. It has a large red door, you can't miss it. Head towards the lake"

Tamsin leaped towards Evony pulling her into a tight hug. "I got to go tell my friends. Bye." and Tamsin ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Tamsin burst through the doors of the police station, pushing her way past the human officers. There were a lot more people in the station than usual, but Tamsin didn't care. The only reason she was there was to tell Dyson she found Lauren. When she arrived at their joining desks, she plopped down into her chair. Dyson was focused on a thick file that laid chaotic on his desk. "Guess what?" she dragged the 'a' three syllables longer than it should have been.

Dyson slowly lifted his eyes off of one of the papers to look at a grinning Tamsin. "There is no way she was in her apartment." Dyson stated alarmed leaning back onto his chair.

"Nope," she stated. "But Evony was. And she told me where Lauren is."

"Who told you where who is?" Bo asked coming from behind Tamsin. She had a confused look on her face.

"Um," she paused. "I was looking for… someone, and I found them. Well Evony told me where sh- they are. Oh yeah!" she turned her attention to Bo. "The Morrigan needs to see you." A smile spread across her face at the same rated Bo's dropped.

"What? The Morrigan needs to see _me_? I didn't do anything!" Bo yelled. The precinct became quiet and many of the officers turned to look at her. "Sorry, carry on," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"You are dark now," Dyson murmured and Tamsin stopped listening.

Usually when Bo and Dyson were talking to each other, it was either overly flirty and made Tamsin want to skin herself alive, or they were arguing and Tamsin wanted to rip out her ears. Either way she hated it. Instead, Tamsin thought about Lauren. That sweet smile she did when she was nervous or the light lick of her bottom lip when she liked what she saw. As Tamsin sat with a slight grin on her face, she wondered if any of it was directed towards her, or if she had just see Lauren do them to someone else. She squeezed her eyes closed hoping it would jog her memory. It didn't.

Still ignoring the idiots in front of her, she opened the bottom left drawer of her desk. Sorting through the junk food she hid in there, she pulled out a half-eaten bag of pretzels.

Before she knew it the pretzels were gone but her mind was still on Lauren. The way she would help anyone with anything, but didn't expect anything in return. Maybe it was because she was a slave for so long, she didn't expect anyone to help her. A smile grew on Tamsin's face. She was remembering things, even if it was just Lauren's servitude to the Light. A hand was waved in front of Tamsin's face.

"Are you okay Tams?" Bo asked with a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Oh, are you two done being all annoying 'cause I got things to do. I'm going to get 'you know who' and I should probably go now." Tamsin grabbed a bag of barbeque chips and a Twix's chocolate bar and stood up. "Big barn, red door by the lake. If I go missing, I'll probably be there. But, don't come looking unless I'm actually missing." She tucked the chips and chocolate bar into a pocket of her jacket.

As Tamsin began walking away, Dyson called her. "Tamsin, please be careful." Tamsin rolled her eyes and walked out.

It was windy on her walk to the barn. The cool air blowing shamelessly across her face. Tamsin was upset she didn't think to grab a warmer coat for her walk. Keeping her hands stuffed in her tiny, practically useless pockets of her jeans and the collar of her jacket wrapped around her neck she hiked the long journey to the barn.

When she saw the big red door of a secluded barn she began to shake. Not because of the cold air that penetrated through her useless jacket. But because she knew she would finally see the person who made her feel complete, even though this life had not met the doctor yet.

Tamsin pulled the door open and walked inside. While waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness inside, she heard something and decided to follow blindly. As Tamsin walked forward, her arms stretched in front of her, she found a wall. She felt the wall in front of her until she grabbed a handle that was locked. Kicking the newly found door open, she stumbled into a very bright laboratory.

"Tamsin?" Lauren asked surprised. With her eyes still out of focus due to the brightness of the room, Tamsin ran towards the missing doctor wrapping her arms around her.

"I knew I would find you," Tamsin spoke softly as she nestled her face into the doctor's neck.

Lauren, slightly confused, put her arms around Tamsin, falling into the hug. "I didn't think _you_ even knew I was-." Lauren words were cut off when the young Valkyrie lifted her head and pressed her lips to the doctor's, her hands moving from around Lauren's neck into her hair. Tamsin began opening her lips when Lauren's hands moved to the Valkyrie's shoulders and pushed her away.

"Tamsin?" she questioned. "What was that?"

Taking a step back Tamsin began to fidget. The innocence of her reborn mind trying to figure out what _had_ gotten into her. "Well… um," she stuttered, her mind still forgetting a lot from her past life. "You see, um, I died and um got reborn, so my memories are kind of fuzzy. And by fuzzy, I mean I don't remember anything. But when Dyson said you were missing, I, um, saw your picture and it made me think that we…" her voice trailed off. Her eyebrows pinched together as embarrassment started to overcome her. "I'm really sorry."

Noticing the discomfort in the Valkyrie and hearing the obvious age drop in her voice, Lauren reached her hand to Tamsin's shoulder. Trying to remove some of the tension she said, "Tamsin it really is okay. But the last time we saw each other wasn't the under the best circumstances."

"You mean the slap. I couldn't remember if that was before or after I live in your house." Tamsin replied mentally creating a timeline for the things she did remember.

"Tamsin? I don't think you're remembering the whole story. After the night I slapped you, I left. I haven't lived there in months. You must have-"

"No." Tamsin interrupted. "I lived there when you were gone, missing. I didn't even try to find you back then." Panic filled the Valkyrie's voice. "I'm really sorry."

Lauren took a deep, calming breath, happy to be found but wanting to go home. "I am very happy that you found me, but I think it's best to leave."

Lauren began walking towards the exit and Tamsin followed. Even though completely mortified by her error, she began to smile. Lauren might not love the old Tamsin, she knew that her new self was completely lovable by the human doctor. It just had to be.

The walk back to Bo and Kenzi's was mostly quiet. Tamsin tried small talk, but being practically a month old, she wasn't very good. The Valkyrie pulled the chips from her pocket and offered them to Lauren. "You've probably not eaten very well. I know it's not much, but if you want, I got chocolate too."

"The chips are fine, thank you." Lauren said wondering where all Tamsin's niceness was coming from. "But seriously, you died?"

"Yup. Dyson said I crashed my truck, which sucks 'cause I think I loved that thing. And he found me in the woods. At first him and Kenzi didn't know it was me, but then I grew and surprise, it was. And as you can tell my memory sucks, but I do know one thing." The two walked up to the door of the clubhouse and Tamsin didn't finish her sentence.

Before entering, Lauren looked into Tamsin's green eyes. She was different, and Lauren could tell. The spiteful darkness was gone and replaced with something, Lauren just wasn't sure what. She grabbed Tamsin's hand as she reached for the door and said, "Here goes nothing."

Tamsin's heart sank. She'd rather see the succubus than the woman who spend most of her current life searching for her.


	5. Chapter 5

As Lauren quickly walked into the house, Tamsin took her time. It wasn't as if running in after her would make Lauren notice. Tamsin finally walked into the kitchen area only to see Bo and Lauren in deep embrace. Tamsin closed her eyes, exhaled deeply and wandered over to the table. Sorting through the mess on the counter, she grabbed an apple and sat on a stool. As she shined her apple on her shirt, Tamsin's eyes went past the overly excited succubus and doctor, and landed on disgusted Kenzi. Looking at an imaginary watch on her tiny wrist, Kenzi stood up from her place on the couch and walked towards Tamsin.

"Congrats, girl," Kenzi spoke softly as to not disturb the disturbing display of affection happening before them. "How did you manage finding her? Dyson's been looking for weeks."

Looking down at the apple that sat untouched in her hands, she spoke, "I guess I'm a better detective than him," she added a smile at the end. Despite her best effort to make the smile look genuine, Tamsin's eyebrows still pinched together at her nose, making Kenzi notice that she was upset.

"You have no idea how true that is," she replied trying to lighten the Valkyrie's mood. Not sensing any positive response from Tamsin, Kenzi grabbed one of the stools from around the table and positioned it so that she was face to face with her. "Now, I know you were just reborn, but what is going on in that tiny evil brain of yours?"

Tamsin didn't respond. Instead, she took a large bite from her apple. Not happy with the lack of reaction, Kenzi pressed on. "No seriously. I know you don't have much of a memory, but I assumed you would know that you and Lauren didn't really… get along."

"But I _am_ remembering things," Tamsin's voice was raised slightly, gathering a little bit, but not all, of the attention of the canoodling couple slowly making their way to the stairs. Both Tamsin and Kenzi gazed over at the pair, and they went back to necking. Tamsin's voice softened as she spoke again. "Everything I'm remembering has to do with her, everything. I was sure that we had something. She makes me feel…" her voice lowered again, just barely audible, "loved." Tamsin tried to rearrange the memories in her mind, all of which revolved around Lauren in some way.

Kenzi was obviously baffled. She watched Tamsin, trying to figure out her thoughts just by staring at her. She was about to respond to the upset Valkyrie, but their attention was drawn back to the couple, that were now, finally, separated from one another. "Though I would love to continue this," Bo started taking Lauren's hands in hers. "I have a job. The Morrigan is making me her personal slave. She even gave me a schedule." She let go of one of Lauren's hands and grabbed a folded piece of paper from her pant pocket. "Oh, yeah. I'm dark now."

Lauren leaned in for one last kiss. "Well, when you're done we can pick up where we left off." Both Kenzi and Tamsin looked away from the affectionate couple rolling their eyes in unison.

"See you later," Bo said walking towards the door.

As the door slammed shut, Kenzi reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone. She pretended a new message had appeared on her phone, hoping the noise of the door would cover the lack of alert from her phone. "Oh, look at that," She grabbed Tamsin's arm and pulled her towards the exit. "It looks like Dyson and Hale need us to-."

"We can't leave Lauren alone!" Tamsin interrupted, stopping abruptly which prevented Kenzi from going any further. "She was kidnapped. Any idiot would easily know where to find her." Kenzi was looking directly into Tamsin's eyes with a firm, unyielding strength.

"I'll be fine," Lauren stated unsurely. Both Tamsin and Kenzi's attention was brought to the blonde, who was now leaning on the back of the red couch. Both women could see how obviously uncomfortable Lauren was in being left completely vulnerable to another abduction.

Kenzi lifted the index finger of her left hand towards Lauren, "Uno momento," she mouthed at the doctor. Again she pulled Tamsin behind her, this time back into the kitchen as far away from Lauren the two could get.

"I know what you're trying to do, and I don't like it." Kenzi hissed in the quietest voice she could muster.

"I'm not trying anything," Tamsin lied, although she was sincere about fearing for Lauren's safety. "You know we can't leave her alone, Bo would kill us."

Kenzi exhaled deeply. "I swear if you try anything, both me and Bo will Rocky your ass." Kenzi finally let go of Tamsin's arm and turned her attention back to Lauren. "Okay, who wants to watch a movie?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the really long break/really short chapter. The brain's not in it...**


End file.
